


Remembrance

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you keep coming out here, Professor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Well there’s a place I remember/ And I’ve been back several times/ Guess I was looking for something,/ I don’t know what I expected to find_ (“You Can’t Get There from Here”, by Trout Fishing in America)

“Why do you keep coming out here, Professor?” asked Ororo, softly.

It clearly took effort for him to roll his wheelchair over the uneven ground that lead from the school, down to the lawn at the edge of the trees. Once he’d gotten there, he always heaved himself out of his chair, settling in the overgrown grass to sit with his eyes closed, sometimes for hours.

Today was a particularly lovely day, with a gentle breeze through a cloudless sky, and Charles looked up at her, his smile bittersweet.

“To remember,” he said, simply. “I know you children frequently believe that I was born a stodgy old professor, but I was once a foolish young man who fell in love.”

“We don’t—” Ororo began, but Charles arched an eyebrow at her, and she smiled. “Maybe, sometimes, we do. But it must not have ended so badly, if you take all the trouble to come out here and remember.”

He smiled, bittersweet again. “Things may not have worked out the way either of us had wanted, but you will find, my dear, that love never truly ends.”

Ororo followed his gaze, but she saw nothing at the edge of the school grounds except the old, inoperative satellite dish that had always been there. “Perhaps there is comfort in that,” she said, after a long moment. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts, professor.”

Charles reached out to pat her hand. “Thank you for checking on me,” he said, and stayed outside until it was almost dark.

THE END


End file.
